User blog:Will darkoal/Mark Nyer (Director/Owner of Nyer Tech) Character page
Name: Mark William Nyers Age: 36 Occupation: Nyer Tech Inc. Director Salary: 128.4 Billion Yearly Relationships: Best friend is Brendon Cross. hE iS SinGle? Personality: Mark has a sharp wit and is very confident, when he is with his close friends, he is known to be very shy in public and he has only given 1 public speech his entire life. When he is working, he is known to get into "the Zone" and is alsmost in a zen-like state, He seemingly blocks out everything but his project. Mark is known to be one of the smartest people of his generation. The things he is the most intelligent about is Medical And Technology, but he dabbles in Engines and Different souces of power. Likes: His favorite drink is Roob beer flavored Zevia, but he often indulgases on expensive hard liquors, but he makes sure he doesnt drink to much. His favorite food is assorted sushi Topped with caviar. In his spare time he plays Video games(his favorite is gta v) and he loves programming, but his spare time is few and far between. Dislikes: He hates beer, Non-medical Drugs, and any nictotine or tabacco product (he suffered addiction in highschool) Fears; Mark has acranophobia(fear of spiders) and he is terrified of His older brother and what he can do if he finds Mark. Mark is suffers from extreme anxiety and tortures himself thinking that every slightly bad thing he says is going to make people hate him. Troubles: Like most people in the world, Mark suffers from deppression, Part of this is from stress, part of this is WHEN MARK LITERLY SAW HIS OWN BROTHER BLOW UP INFRONT OF HIS APARTMENT WINDOW, SPECKLING IT WITH BLOOD AND HAVE A DISEMBODIED FINGER HIT HIS WINDOW, AS HE WATCHED HIS BROTHER PAINFULLY TORN APART PIECE BY PEICE! Looks; Mark is described as Not really handsome, but cute, he has heterochromia iridis( Multicolored Eyes) And Heterochromia iridium (Both Eyes are diffrent colors) One eye is Brown-black The other is green-gold. Makr obsessivly wears a Brown Armored jacket over a button down White shirt and he wheres Black jeans. Being a Multi billion and possibly the richest person in modern history, Mark has a large collection of vehicles: 1. Matte Midnight Purple Branded 2018 Rolls Royce Phantom 2. Matte Black with jackson pollok style Matte white specks 2018 Audi R8 3. Corevvga R9 Super Class (red and blue) 4. Matte Black Zero SF Electric Sports Motorcycle 5. Tesla Model S He also has a assortment of Planes As well 1. Nyer Tech F-SF Custom (Fastest Luxury plane on the market) 2. Boeing 747 3. Airbus 380 (500 Million dollar Jet) 4. Several Misc Luxury Helicopters 5. One NyerTech One person Assualt Jet He also Owns Several sea vehicles: 1. A matte Tan And shiny Silver 660 Square Foot Luarsen Yacht(Name: Liquid Assests) 2. Dark Blue Everglades 435 Center Console (42 Feet long) 3. Light Blue Aspen C120 (42 feet long) 4. A Pitch Black 928-foot-long M7 (2 Billion dollar Luxury submarine) 5.Viking 92 Enclosed Bridge(92 foot fishing yacht) House: Mark currently has 10 Houses/apartments/condos around the world, which he uses when travling, his main home(s) are in Switzerland and Finland, Marks lives in a beautiful Modern House That was made for 2 million dollars, it is not the biggest or the most expensives, but it doesnt have to be big(switzerland home) the place mark spends the most time in is his Underground luzury suite in his finland Medical base, this is a 2 bed 3 bath Nuclear Grade bunker thats Beautifuly decorated in a modern style Category:Blog posts